Toronto Comics Anthology Vol. 2
Basic info Black & White, 208 pages, 6" x 9" Funded on Kickstarter Nominated for the Gene Day Award 2016 in The Joe Shuster Awards Website ~ Facebook Description We all share Toronto, but no two of us see it alike. Inside these covers you’ll find nineteen fresh angles on the city we love, from thirty-three talented creators. From condo vampires to caped heroes, from thrift-store lifers to the pilots of mighty Toronto-Tron, everyone’s got a different perspective. Whether you’re looking for icy horror, true tales of weird history, or romance at the end of the world, there’s a story in here that will change how you see Toronto. Back and better than ever, our second volume brings many returning creators, as well as new artists and writers working in comics for the first time. Home ''By Mark Foo and Xan Grey'' After a mutant apocalypse, a woman makes her way across Toronto trying to get home, driven by memories of her life in the city. Fire on the S.S. Noronic ''By Christopher Bird and Brice Hall'' Toronto’s own Titanic, the SS Noronic’s gentle cruise through Lake Ontario ended in grisly tragedy. What could have caused such a thing? We Were Here ''By Aaron Feldman and Ryan Garcia'' With only a few months left before the world ends, a boy and girl meet on a blind date and take a tour of Toronto’s final Nuit Blanche. Hero ''By Mark Foo and Greg Jensen'' A concerned citizen takes the law into his own hands. Criminals: fear the sting of the quills of justice! Bloodsuckers ''By JM Frey and Ryan Cole'' Two vampires with deep roots in the history of Toronto discuss gentrification, the condo boom, and who the bloodsuckers at City Hall really are. Cool New Job ''By David Oxley'' Ginger and Trina are catching up over coffee when an excited Trina reveals too much about her cool new job. There is only one way to rectify this breach in top-secret security... Discount Demon of the West End! ''By Steven Andrews and Ally Rom Colthoff'' A pair of Value Village failures accidentally summon a demon eager to do their bidding. Toronto the Rude ''By JM Frey and Tim Lai'' A short comic comparing the brusque but good-hearted masses of New York against the polite but cold Toronto crowd, as the author travels on a difficult TTC trip. Sandwich Boards and Salami ''By BC Holmes'' In the 80 and early 90s, Crad Kilodney was Toronto’s most eccentric writer. Can one really understand his genius, if all one has ever known are the suffocating stories of Sarnia, Ontario? The Keeper ''By Nelson da Rocha and Ariane Laurence'' The shocking events behind Toronto’s haunted lighthouse! The Black Spire of York ''By Miike Something and Todd Sullivan'' A vainglorious and lustful Governor conspires to hold a beautiful French maiden hostage – but his brash actions illicit retaliation from beyond the grave in this tale of gothic horror. The Icelandia Boycotts ''By Christopher Bird and Leo Lee'' The Icelandia Rink decided in 1945 that only certain kinds of skaters were welcome, and all Toronto rallied to set things right! Major North ''By Sam Noir and Christopher Yao'' Toronto has been transformed into a fascist state ... five strangers are imprisoned. Only one is a superhero. *First appearance of Major North The Monster Artist ''By Oliver Ho and Rina Rozsas'' A child discovers a strange and sinister way to escape from her troubled home life. Redevelopment and Reunion ''By Daniel Reynolds and Stephany Lein'' After their second attempt goes wrong, a gang of crooks reunite one last time to crack a forgotten stash house safe in the West Queen West Triangle. But after ten years is it too late for them to claim the loot? Started from the Bottom ''By Alex Correa and Kelvin Sue'' A pair of disgruntled teens decide to use a laser light projection to write a message in the Toronto sky. The only thing keeping them from doing so is the 1776-step climb to the top of the CN Tower. The Toronto Patty Wars of 1985 ''By Christopher Bird and Elii Fata'' A rose by any other name may smell as sweet, but a Jamaican Beef Patty? That’ll need a government inspection! Reflections ''By Ariane Laurence and Jesse McGibney'' Come on, let’s go catch a few fish down at the lake! The ice should be thick enough by now, it’s been a cold winter... Sultan of Hanlon Point ''By Robert Shapiro and Nicole Trudeau'' A young boy finds a baseball and is magically transported to 1914 Hanlan’s Point where he must return the baseball to it’s rightful owner ... Babe Ruth. We Still Got It ''By Mark Maia and James Riehl'' A retired super hero and his lifelong nemesis, swap stories of the good ‘ol days over a warm cup of coffee. Printing Information # First Print: ??? Copies Printed, Released May 2015 Category:Graphic Novel Category:TO Comix Category:Anthology